


Love me or hate me, I’m yours either way

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is Jiminy Cricket almost, Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, Glitter, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Klaus is a stripper, Recreational Drug Use, dead ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: The glitter was Klaus’s least favorite part of getting ready for work. It got everywhere and on everything.He still even had some left in his hair from last night.But his profession deemed it necessary.Ben sat on his bed, looking annoyed at his brother.“You look ridiculous.”“No. I look good.” He replied, patting his eyelid with some gold glitter and blinking quickly.





	Love me or hate me, I’m yours either way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you have a great day and thank you for reading. :D
> 
> -M

The glitter was Klaus’s least favorite part of getting ready for work. It got everywhere and on everything. 

 

He still even had some left in his hair from last night.

But his profession deemed it necessary. 

Ben sat on his bed, looking annoyed at his brother.

“You look ridiculous.”

“No. I look good.” He replied, patting his eyelid with some gold glitter and blinking quickly. 

“No. You look strung out.”

And he did. He looked horrible with this sunken cheeks and hollow eyes that screamed of that scared kid still. It gave him a look of innocence, and it got him clients.

“And you look dead. What’s the point here?” He snapped back, half joking.

“Ouch. Insulted by the stripper.”

“Ouch. Insulted by the dead.” 

Ben laughed at him, this banter was a part of their nightly routine. It didn’t make it any easier for him, knowing that he couldn’t do anything to help Klaus. 

He hated how his brother was pissing away his life away with the cocaine and yknow, taking his clothes off for strangers in an attempt to get a few bucks. 

But he didn’t bring it up. 

He knew why Klaus was like this. He knew why every single one of his siblings were the way they had turned out.

And also why he had ended up dead.

Klaus was in the closet now, looking through hangers and outfits. 

“This?”

He held out a simple schoolgirl outfit, one that would obviously be too small for him.

“Not much to the imagination.” 

“Right…”

A few minutes pass.

 

“This?” 

He held out a pair of simple ripped jeans and an old band shirt that would be too big on him. Ben recognized the shirt as Diego’s. 

It sent a flare of anger through his chest.

“Yeah. That one.” 

“Cool. Cool. I’ll just uh, get changed then.” 

“Whatever.” 

Moments passed and Ben got up and walked around the bedroom.

“I’m already tired, Ben.” Klaus mumbled, throwing on his jacket and scarf. 

“You’ll be fine.”

“I know… That’s why I have you.” He laughed, shaking his head as he left.

“I’ll be home at sunrise. Keep safe, I know it isn’t hard.” The taller man closed the door behind, leaving Ben in silence.

He looked at the clock, it was early.

He knew his brother was going in search of a fix.

But what could he do?

He was powerless but also, the one in control.

“God, I’m Jiminy Fucking Cricket.” 

Waffles were waiting and he had the house to himself, he would wait until sunrise.


End file.
